Lightning Storm
by fangirlobsessions17
Summary: When Barry met Wally, all hell broke loose. Also a crossover with Justice League and Arrow. One-shot.


If anything looked weird Im doing this from my phone... Coz im in Australia with no access to a computer. Update of my Flash/Glee crossover coming soon!

Run, Barry. Run!" The Reverse Flash's voice sounded mocking in his ears as he ran as fast as he could,

chasing him through Central City as he tried to stop him from... He couldn't remember what. He was exhausted. He stopped suddenly, and looked around him in horror: the streets of Central City were in ruins, buildings ablaze and the sky was a blood red. The Reverse Flash sped to a stop in front of him-  
And punched him through the chest, his hand vibrating. As darkness fell across his vision, he heard him laugh.

"Aarrgghh!" Wally woke in a cold sweat, his mask plastered to his face uncomfortably. He quickly looked around, sure that he was dead, but a quick glance around the control centre of the Watchtower confirmed that he was still doing an all nighter on watch duty. He groaned, rubbing his eyes in tiredness. He'd been having the dreams for a few nights now, but they didn't make any sense! First of all the Reverse Flash kept calling him Barry, and this guy seemed a lot more... Menacing than the Man in Yellow he was used to.  
A door opened, and Batman walked in. He didn't look to happy, well anymore than normal. He came over and glared at Wally. He shrugged.  
"What is it Bats?" Batman looked away, and started tapping away on a computer.  
"I heard a shout. Just came to make sure you were ok."  
"Aw, see? You do care really Bats!" That earned him a Batglare. He shrunk down in his seat, stretching and yawning. "Na, I'm alright Bats. Just tired from this all nighter and works pissing me off a bit..." He tailed off as he felt a ripple of electricity rush through him. It felt like when he was running, but there was a different feel to it, more sharp and fresh. A confused look washed over his face as the feeling intensified.  
Batman looked at him curiously.  
"Flash? What is it?"  
"I think something's com-" He was interrupted by a red alert on the main screen of the Watchtower. His fingers flew over the keyboard as he brought up the emergency.  
"Giant lightning storm in Central City. Taking out a few buildings and the powers gone too," said Batman, glancing over his shoulder. Wally stood up, about to race over to the teleports. "Do you want some help?," asked Batman. Flash nodded gratefully.  
"Alright, but don't be too slow!" Batman groaned as Flash sped off. Sometimes, he could kill that kid.

They arrived in Central City to fires and smoke. Wally shuddered as he thought how much like his dream this was. But nevertheless, he sped off around the city, ignoring the tingling feeling on the back of his neck. He saved some people from a collapsing building, a couple from being robbed and then to top it all off stopped some shoplifters that were going end-of-the-world crazy.  
Batman was doing his thing as well, helping to get people out if buildings and stopping a couple of muggers as well. Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He glanced up and saw a gigantic thundercloud starting to funnel downwards, lightning flashing on the inside as well. The strange thing was, the lightning was a golden yellow.  
"Flash! There's a big tornado forming near me! I need you to get over here and counteract it, slow it down before it destroys the city!"  
"I'm on it, Bats!" The Flash ran to the tornado. It was spinning really fast now. He had been keeping half an eye on it while doing his rounds (and saving Iris), but now it was quite a monstrosity.  
"Well, then. Lets see what I can do about you, you big pile of..." He tailed off, then shook his head. "I really need to work on my wind jokes."  
He was about to start running around the tornado when all of a sudden, all of the lightening concentrated into one big bolt and struck the ground. He shielded his eyes, but could still see the bright light with his eyes squeezed shut. A tremendous boom shook over the city, a small shock wave following in its path.  
Wally suddenly realised he hadn't heard from Bats yet.  
"Bats! Batman where are you?!" He heard a weak voice call to him from a pile of rubble and he rushed over. Batman was trapped beneath some big concrete blocks, and there was no way out, not without collapsing the whole structure.  
"Ok Bats. I'm gonna have to vibrate you out of there." There was a silence.  
"You're going to what?"  
"Pssh, you heard me. I'll have you out of there in a flash." He grinned at the pun.  
"But you'll destabilize the whole-"  
"No I wont. Not if I take it really, really fast!"  
"Flash n-!" But it was too late. A second later he was on the ground a couple of metres away, hurling on the ground.  
"Heh, guess I forgot to mention that that can make you throw up a bit..." Batman glared at him, then groaned, picking himself up off the ground. He looked at the Flash, but he wasn't really paying attention to him anymore.  
"Flash? Flash, what is it?" He looked shocked, his mouth flapping like a fish. Batman turned around, and stared with an impassive face at the size of the crater behind him. It was about 10m deep and about the same size across. Dust filled the air, and a small ball of the same yellow lightning was in the middle, but it suddenly disappeared.  
"Flash, what was-?" But the Flash had already disappeared. Damn, he hated it when anyone else sort from him did that. "Great, now I know what it feels like."

Wally ran after the streak. He stopped just just outside the alley where he thought he'd stopped and heard a voice. He crept closer, listening in.  
"Caitlin? Cisco?! Hello, is anyone there?!" A lot of cussing. "Damn. Damn, damn damn-" Wally came out from behind the corner, and was shocked at what he saw. There was another guy in the alley, staring at him. He looked a bit bloodied and his clothes were torn, but that wasn't the most shocking thing.  
What was the most shocking was that he was wearing a Flash costume too.  
"Who the hell are you?!," asked Wally. The copycat nervously rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Um, I'm the Flash?," he said hesitantly. Wally stared at him, unbelievingly. "Look, if you don't believe me, then don't. Fine! I'll just go and find my friends..." He looked ready to run off, but since Wally still didn't have any answers yet, he decided to try and get the guy to listen and trust him.  
"Look, let me help you find your friends at least. Just... Prove to me you're a speedster first." The other guy stared at him for a second before shrugging. His smile worried Wally a bit, but he decided to let it go. It wasn't like this guy was actually a speedster and going to punch him was it?  
"Fair enough." Wally felt another crackle of electricity run down his spine, then suddenly he was on the ground, his cheek smarting as the other guy grinned at him. "I think that proves it, don't you?" Wally grinned as he was offered a hand. Grasping it, he was pulled to his feet.  
"Hey, look," he said. "I have some friends that might be able to help find your friends. But we need to go and find Batman first." The other guy looked confused.  
"Batman? What kind of a name is Batman?!" Wally shrugged.  
"You'll see why he's called that in a minute. Race you?," he finished excitedly, getting into a running position. The other Flash grinned.  
"You're on, man." He lined up with Wally, giving him a clear view of his suit. It looked a bit more durable than his own, and was a darker red as well. The lightening bolts were less obvious than his own, and you could see his eyes rather than the one way eye pieces Wally had on his mask.  
"Be prepared to be left in the dust, Flash," laughed Wally. The other guy just grinned.  
"Do you want to start us off?," he asked.  
"Alright then. Three, two, one, GO!" He sped off, the other Flash at his side, but a few seconds later he was trailing behind in the dust cloud of the other Flash. How the hell did he go that fast?!

Batman was getting worried. Wally (of course he knew who he was) wasn't replying to his communicator, and he was about to go looking for him when a yellow streak flashed in front of him, revealing Wally. Or rather, who he thought was Wally. He looked similar, but the suit-  
His thoughts were interrupted when there was another wind bombardment, and the Flash he knew appeared.  
"Ha, told you I could beat you!," said the first Flash triumphantly. He sounded different to Wally, a bit younger maybe but still like he came from round here.  
"Yeah, but how the hell did you do that?!," asked Wally indignantly. Batman coughed. The first Flash looked startled. He glanced up and down at Batman before turning to Wally.  
"Is that seriously a guy wearing a suit with underwear on the outside?" Wally stared at him for a second before bursting out laughing.  
"I love you already!," he laughed as the other Flash rolled his eyes.  
"Flash... Who. Is. This."  
"Oh this is... Um, well the Flash. He wouldn't tell me anything else." Batman glared at the other Flash but he didn't seem fazed. Wally stared at the other Flash in awe.  
"Wow, how can you not be fazed by the Batglare?!"  
"I kind of get enough of it from Arrow. Believe me, he's always annoyed at me." They both shot him a questioning look.  
"Um, the Arrow?," asked Wally.  
"Yeah, he runs around shooting arrow at bad guys. Wears green. Started going around with a guy dressed in red as well." He looked at them. "Are you really telling me you haven't heard of him."  
"Course we have!," interrupted Wally before Batman could say anything. "But I thought he was called Green Arrow?"  
"Are you kidding? He hates that name! Cisco tried to name him that but he got glared down."  
"Cisco?," questioned Batman.  
"Um, just one of the guys who help me out. He's always naming the Metahumans we go up against. Some of them though..." He shuddered. "You don't want to know."  
Batman was about to reply when J'onn called him.  
"Watchtower to Batman, are you and Flash ready to be teleported back up? Superman and Green Arrow have just finished up in Star City with a similar situation to yours." Batman was amazed that there was another similar situation like this in Star City. It couldn't be a coincidence, but he decided to wait until he got back to the Watchtower before investigating. He stole a glance at the two Flashes laughing together like old friends.  
"Make it for three, J'onn. We've picked up an extra." J'onn didn't question him.  
"Ok, stand by for transport." He felt the the familiar energy surround him before everything disappeared in a bright white light.

The next thing Barry knew he was in a big metal room with 2 big jets in the centre of the room. The other Flash was still standing next to him, looking completely relaxed, and the guy who acted like Ollie on a bad day was standing next to him, also looking completely relaxed, but was staring at him curiously. Barry glanced around. He was starting to freak out. A lot. One minute he was chasing the bad guy, then there was another Flash, and now... He was panicking. He had to get out of here. He had to-  
He sprinted off across the room, thankful the doors were starting to open. He sped through them, shoving the person just coming through aside and zoomed off down the corridor. Tears were coming to his eyes and he furiously brushed them aside as he zipped around trying to find a way off this damn thing. How the hell was he supposed to get home?!  
He came to what looked like the main control centre. And stopped in the middle of the room, his mouth agape. The view outside the window was one he never thought he'd see, what with only being an assistant CSI, but this view...  
It was a view of the Earth. From space. He was in space. SPACE. Man Cisco would freak right now.  
He lifted his hand to his comm again and tried again to contact Star Labs.  
"Cisco? Caitlin? Please somebody answer!" He felt a sharp prick in his neck. He pulled out a tranq dart, and his vision started going fuzzy. He collapsed, and as he did saw a group of seven angry powerful looking people looking at him. He passed out, hoping they weren't a group of angry Metahumans that were pissed off at him. Knowing his luck it probably was.

Wally wasn't often shocked, but after the other him had run off, Batman had radioed in the rest of the League. They'd arrived, and after 5 minutes found the other Flash and subdued him in the main control room. Now he was lying on a bed in the medical bay, his mask still on out of respect. The others had already left, but Wally stayed behind, watching him with fascination. When he looked again at the other Flash, he saw bright blue eyes staring back at him. He was quite startled at how quickly he'd come out of the tranq dart. Normally, even for him it took at least half an hour. This guy was awake in 5 minutes. Freaky with a capital F.  
"Where... Where am I?"  
"You're on the Watchtower."  
"I'm in space."  
"Yes. You are." He closed his eyes again, groaned then pulled himself up to a sitting position.  
"Who are you?"  
"Um, I'm the Flash. I thought that much would be obvious!" That got a dry chuckle out of the other guy.  
"Yeah that is obvious. But WHO are you? Under the mask I mean." Wally stared at him for a long second. Then pulled off his mask, Batman be damned.  
"My name's Wally West. Yours?" The other Flash grinned, then pulled off his mask to reveal brown, messy hair, a thin face and almost elfish ears.  
"My name's Barry Allan. Look, I don't suppose you're any relation to Iris West are you?" Wally shook his head.  
"No, she is my girlfriend though." Barry looked at him skeptically, his mouth hanging open in shock.  
"How come any other Flash can get Iris but me?!"  
"Um, actually we've only been going out about a week but-"  
"But that's still a week longer than me!" Wally decided to move away from Iris.  
"So... How did you become the Flash then?"  
"Lightning strike from an exploding particle accelerator courtesy of Harrison Wells... That then created Metahumans thanks to the dark matter wave that then followed." He looked curiously at Wally. "You?"  
"Lightning strike and bunch of chemicals. Not a fun experience. I was in hospital for a month before I woke up."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"I was in a coma for 9 months."  
"What?! No way!"  
"Yes way."  
"Ok, ok..." Wally thought for a second, before remembering something Barry had mentioned earlier. "Why did you look so confused when we said that Green Arrow was Green Arrow?"  
"Beeecause he's called Arrow. Not Green Arrow. He hates the name. I've teamed up with him from time to time." Barry looked at Wally curiously. "Haven't you?"  
"Uh, no. I mainly stick to Central City, he sticks to Star City."  
"Starling."  
"What?"  
"Its Starling City."  
"Last time I checked it was Star City."  
"No, its definitely StarLING City." A door whooshed open.  
"Its definitely Starling City." Barry grinned, and Wally tuned around. There was a guy dressed in green trousers, jacket and had what looked like a green hood ensemble on his head. He had a bow in one hand and a quiver of arrows on his back. The hood was down though, and Wally could see closely cut blonde hair, although half his face was covered by a mask. He didn't look too happy, but when he saw Barry his face looked a lot relieved.  
"Oll- Arrow!" There was a whoosh and suddenly Barry was hugging the Arrow guy.  
"Wait, THAT'S Arrow?!," asked Wally incredulously. "You're definitely sure he's not Green Arrow?" Arrow sighed.  
"Barry..."  
"I swear I said nothing. Apparently there's another archer here called Green Arrow. And there's another Flash too!"  
"Another one?" Arrow glanced over Barry's shoulder to look at Wally. He waved.  
"Hi. Wally West." Arrow looked confused.  
"Any relation to-?"  
"None, but apparently, they're going out." Arrow grinned.  
"Tough luck kid. That's life."

The Justice League, minus Wonder Woman who was away on a mission, and Green Arrow (who was still in shock at there being another Green Arrow, even if he just went by Arrow) were assembled in the main control room of the Watchtower. After the other Flash and now another Green Arrow (although according to Wally he preferred just Arrow), they were all exceptionally curious as where the hell they'd come from. So now they were all waiting for them to come out from cleaning themselves up. They'd been given some clean civvies that had been gratefully accepted and according to J'onn should be there any second. No one else in the team except from Wally had seen the other Flash's face and they were all curious.  
"I think they've come from another dimension," said John, looking at the identical readings from Star City, where they'd picked up Arrow, and Central City, where they'd picked up the other Flash. The rest of the League nodded, in agreement, although Wally and Green Arrow looked relieved.  
"Thank God there aren't any clones involved," murmured Wally to Green Arrow, who 'hmm'd in response.  
"It seems to fit, what with how the other Flash and Arrow both referred to Star City as StarLING City, and how their costumes are different," contemplated J'onn.  
There was a sound behind them, the doors opened and two men walked in. One had scruffy brown hair and an almost nervous energy about him. He wore jeans, a brown pullover and converse. The other guy was blonde, had piercing eyes that could rival Batman's, and wore jeans, a bomber jacket and a white t-shirt. On his feet he had trainers. He looked almost uncomfortable but moved gracefully.  
To Batman it was obvious they were friends, the way they looked at each other and the way they interacted suggested that, but also something more...  
To the rest of the League they looked like two regular guys... With the exception of the bow in the blonde guys hand and the quiver on his back. Superman stepped forward.  
"Oh, man what is it with these guys and there underwear being on the outside?!," the brown haired one whispered to Arrow. Superman frowned.  
"Barry?"  
"Shut up?"  
"Got it in one."  
"Shutting." The blonde looked at the League with a blank expression. He was about to ask a question when Barry's muffled laughter interrupted him. He glared at him.  
"Barry, what the hell are you laughing at?"  
"Ollie, have you seen the other Green Arrow? Man, I am not gonna stop taking the piss out of you!" Oliver glanced again at the team, noticing another emerald archer... Who was dressed in bright green, and had a pointy beard and was wearing a Robin Hood style hat. He sighed.  
"I'm never gonna live this down," he murmured to himself. Barry grinned.  
"Nope." Superman coughed politely.  
"Um, excuse me, but I don't suppose you could tell us who you both are?"  
"And also possibly where you come from," added John. Oliver glanced at Barry, who gestured for him to take the lead on this one. He sighed again. He had a feeling he'd be doing a lot of that.  
"I'm Oliver Queen, this is Barry Allan. He's the Flash and I'm the Arrow."  
"Or the Hood. Or the Vigilante. Depends whose talking- Ow! Ollie! You didn't need to hit me that hard!," cried Barry indignantly after Oliver elbowed him sharply. The League were trying to stifle their laughs before Superman stepped forward.  
"Well, this-" he gestured around the Watchtower "-is the Watchtower, and we are the Justice League. There's normally only 7 members here, the founding members, but Wonder Woman's away on a mission, and Green Arrow's up here because of this..." He broke off, unsure how to describe the situation.  
"Weird and unexplainable situation that nobody knows why- God damn it Ollie will you quit with the elbows already! How many times have you already shot me in the back?!" The League looked startled, but Oliver just grinned.  
"Obviously not enough times. Now shut up. I actually want to know who they are." he gestured at Superman to go on.  
"Right... Anyway I'm Superman, then there's Batman, J'onn, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern and then there's Flash, who you already know," he said, pointing to each member in turn, and they all nodded a greeting (except Batman who just glared and grunted).  
Barry had suddenly gone pale. Ollie looked at him concerned.  
"Barry? What is it?!"  
"Holy - I've just realised what Gideon was going on about last night..." Ollie just looked at Barry confused. He could tell there was a big 'but' coming. He gripped his bow tighter. It was a comfort thing really.  
"Who's Gideon?"  
"An AI I created in the future apparently. But-"  
"Wait what?!" Barry looked at the curious Leaguers (particularly Flash). He really didn't need a load of (mostly) strangers listening in on his discoveries.  
"Um, is there any chance we can talk about this in private?" Superman nodded.  
"Of course, we'll leave you to it." They all left the room, although Flash hung back a bit, hoping to hear their conversation, but was shooed out the room by Batman. He shrugged and headed over to Green Arrow, who was nervously standing away from the rest of the Leaguers.  
"Sup."  
"Oh you know, not much. Just slightly freaking out over the fact that there's another Green Arrow here and he's me but not me. Normal stuff."  
"Oh yeah, it's obviously a Tuesday." There was a silence between then for a few seconds. "So you're Oliver Queen?" There was a heavy sigh.  
"Yes. Got a problem?"  
"Only now that we're gonna have two playboy billionaires competing."  
"Hmm, fair enough." There was a confortable silence for a minute.  
"Do you want to go listen to what they're saying?," Wally asked innocently.  
"Do you really need to ask?" They crouched down at the door and tried their best to listen to the conversation.  
"I can't hear-"  
"Of course you can't hear anything Flash. You're talking. Shut up. I'm trying to listen..."

IN THE CONTROL CENTRE  
"Explain," demanded Oliver after the others had gone out, closing the door behind them. He was grateful for the privacy, considering he was THIS close to shooting Barry in the back. Again.  
Barry took a deep breath.  
"Last night... Me, Cisco and Caitlin found out the truth about Doctor Wells..." He tailed off. How was Ollie going to react to the news? He was surely gonna freak-  
"Barry your stalling. And freaking out." Oliver grasped the speedster by the shoulders, and looked him in the eye. "Now take a deep breath, and SLOWLY explain what you mean." Barry took a deep breath in, held it in for a second, and then let it all out in a big whoosh.  
"Me, Caitlin and Cisco found a room last night in Star Labs that wasn't meant to be there."  
"How so?," Oliver asked curiously. He had a feeling he knew where this was going (he had planted a camera in the main room of Star Labs where Barry's hospital bed was- he was injured so often that they'd all started calling it Barry's bed. He kept protesting to the amount of injuries he sustained, but a glare from Caitlin normally shut him up according to Felicity, and it was normally where things of great importance where discussed... Like what was for tea that night. Riveting.), but he had to be sure first. Barry looked him in the eye, unshed rears glistening.  
"Doctor Wells... Is the Reverse Flash, the Man in Yellow. Ollie, he's the man who KILLED my MOM. And I've been working with him for months now, and its just so confusing, and then we found out that the day I travelled back in time Cisco and Caitlin worked it out and then Wells killed Cisco but then it never happened and-" Barry sank to the ground, tears threatening to spill over. He hid his head in his knees, wrapping his arms around himself.  
"Woh, there. Ok, we'll back track to the 'I time travelled' bit in a second, but what's Gideon?," asked Ollie, crouching down beside Barry. After a moments hesitation (he normally wouldn't do this, but... Desperate times) he wrapped his arms around Barry. "Barry?"  
"Gideon... Gideon's an AI that I apparently created in future. In this, room, there was the Reverse Flash's suit, and on this holographic display thing, there was a newspaper article..." He looked Ollie in the eye. "From April the 25th 2024."

"Did he just say-"  
"Yes he did just say..." Green Arrow tailed off when he noticed Batman standing behind the eavesdropping duo. "Uh, Flash? We've been busted." Flash quickly stood up.  
"OhhiBatmandon'tmindusimeanwe'renotlisteninginontheirconversationatalland... And you're not looking very pissed off at that." Batman smiled.  
"You do realise that the rest of us are watching and listening to them on the main monitor, right?" They both went red. Though it was more noticeable with Green Arrow.  
"Uh, right. We knew that," muttered Flash, following Batman over to the monitor where everyone else was.  
"Aw, you told them!," smiled John, and the rest of the Leaguers grinned. Even J'onn smiled a little bit. Green Arrow rolled his eyes.  
"Did we miss anything?," he asked.  
"Shut up and you'll find out," said Batman, reaching for the volume control and turning it up a notch. On screen Barry and Oliver were on the floor, with Oliver hugging Barry while he cried.

"... And then Gideon was about to say that the Flash was a founding member of something, but was cut off by Wells coming back into the building. Then we found out that he... Or she I wasn't sure, wouldn't tell Wells because I created it." Barry wiped his eyes with a sleeve and Oliver adjusted his hugging position. He was actually quite enjoying this, considering any normal hugs he was given were light and fake, what with being a CEO and all that jazz. "So what I think Gideon was about to say was that I was a founding member of the Justice League or something. But... What I want to know is, who is he really? Because we found the REAL Harrison Wells in a bit of wood just outside of Starling City-" He was cut off by Oliver's laughter. "What?"  
"I caught Laurel coming out of the... Arrow Cave (he really hated that name) with a picture and when I cornered her, it was a picture of her as Black Canary with Cisco. I guess that he-"  
"He and Joe came to Starling to dig up some stuff. Didn't know he'd got a picture though." Barry smiled a watery smile. "I am so taking the piss out of that later when we get home... God Ollie, how the hell are we gonna get home?!" Ollie shrugged.  
Barry was quite enjoying the closeness of Oliver right now. It was quite comforting, almost like having a brother hugging you; they knew you and you knew them, and it wasn't awkward at all. He took a deep breath in, deciding that his mental dam break was over. He stood up, Ollie following a few seconds after. He gave him another hug, a big bear hug.  
"Thanks for putting up with me there Ollie... And not shooting any arrows in my back." Ollie grinned back.  
"My pleasure. Reminds me though we still need to find out who'd win..." A smile slowly formed on Barry's face.  
"I wonder..."  
"Oh no."  
"Who would win if there were TWO Oliver Queens, or Arrows, and two Flashes." There was a pause for a second.  
"You know what?"  
"... What?"  
"I like the sound of that." Barry laughed.  
"Shall we ask? Or figure out how to get home first?" Oliver thought for a second. He'd already been here long enough, and the others were probably breaking down over the fact that they couldn't find him.  
"Both our teams are probably having mental breakdowns right now." Oliver nodded. Sometimes Barry could read him like a book. When they were in the same page. Which wasn't very often.  
"I think we'd better consider getting-" He was cut off when a loud klaxon sounded and a red light started flashing, bathing the room in red. The League rushed in through the door a second later. Oliver stared at them, as they were trying not to stare at the two men. He sighed. Typical.  
"Enjoy your eavesdrop?," he casually asked as the team gathered around the main console. Silence.  
"They were?"  
"Well, wouldn't you?"  
There was a second of silence.  
"Touché." Barry turned back to the screen. "What's the problem?"  
"Unknown. Could be an intruder on board-"  
"Well how'd they get in? Intruder window?!"

"Time and place, right?"  
"I didn't even have to open my mouth. Please stop speaking now Flash."  
"Will do GL."  
"Or..." Batman continued icily, "there's someone trying to hack into the Watchtower's systems."  
"I can do a quick check of the Watchtower if you like?," offered Barry.  
"I'll help," Wally quickly offered. "Come on, I'll race ya!"  
"Check everywhere or I'll put you on watch duty for a month."  
"I'll race you back here but we gotta check everywhere." Barry grinned.  
"You're on. Just let me run and grab my costume..." There was a sudden gust of air and a flash of lightning was seen for a second as Barry rushed off to where he left his suit. Hawkgirl leaned over to Wally.  
"How come you never produce lightning when you run, Wally?" Wally shrugged.  
"Might be because we got our powers in slightly different ways maybe?" There was another Flash and a big whoosh of air blew a stack of papers into the air, floating around the League like giant snowflakes. Batman was NOT impressed.  
"That took me an hour to sort."  
"Heh oops. Ok Wally, lets go now before Batman kills me." He sped off, Wally not far behind. Oliver facepalmed. He was about to apologise when he was interrupted by two very familiar voices...  
"Hello, this is the Arrow Cave-"  
"Cisco, it's not the Arrow Cave. Ollie has told you that SO many times."  
"Hey, it's a place where all your gear is stored, its insanely cool, and it belongs to the Arrow. Ergo, Arrow Cave."  
"Cisco-"  
"I name the things. Live with it."  
"What, like Captain Cold?"  
"Alright Felicity, no need to rub it in." Ollie was slightly dumbfounded.  
"Uh, guys, guys can you hear me?"  
There was a simultaneous cry of "Ollie!," before an image flickered into view on the main screen. Cisco, Felicity and Caitlin were all gathered around the screen, and Diggle, Roy and Laurel were hanging around in the background, trying to look impassive but still looking relieved.  
Felicity's face was slightly red.  
"Oliver Queen, where have you been?," she demanded.  
"Heh, rhyme."  
"Time and place Cisco. Time and place."  
"Right... Sorry Mr Diggle, sir." Oliver rolled his eyes.  
"And another thing," Caitlin added as the members of the Justice League crowded round Oliver, coming into view of the camera. "Who the hell are they?" Oliver was about to reply when Barry and Wally came speeding back in.  
"No intruders, Bat- Hey who are they?!" Barry grinned, suddenly in front of the camera.  
"Guys!"  
"Barry!," came Cisco and Caitlin's relieved replies, the unanswered question of 'Do you know where Barry is?' thankfully never having to be asked.  
"These-" said Oliver, glaring at Barry, "are the Justice League."  
"Guys, do you remember when Gideon-long story," he interrupted Team Arrow, "said last night about me being a founding member of something?" There was a moments pause.  
"Yes. What about it?"  
"Well... I'm apparently a founding member of the Justice League!"  
"Dude please tell me I named them."  
"Cisco you do realise you would more likely have named them something like Legion of Superheroes?"  
"Point." He turned back to Barry. "What makes you think that?" Barry grinned stepping to the side to reveal Wally.  
"Meet Wally West, this... I'm guessing dimension's right?" There was a nod from the League.  
"Yeah we've dealt with this kind of thing LOADS of times before," said Wally, wafting his hand in the air grinning. Cisco was grinning right back.  
"So cool, man."  
"Yeah... Anyway he's this dimension's Flash." Felicity was tapping away at her keyboard, but Cisco was rubbing his chin, thinking.  
"So, you're in an alternate universe! Cool!" Oliver coughed and glared at Cisco while everyone else (apart from Barry and Wally) gave him a deadpan look. "I mean, awful, this is a disaster... But it's still cool," he whispered to himself as Caitlin rolled her eyes at her friend. Felicity suddenly brightened up.  
"Hang on... There's a 10 year old Wally West living in the outskirts of Central City right now." Barry and Wally exchanged a glance.  
"Freaky," said Wally.  
"I know right?," replied Barry. "Was he affected by the particle accelerator explosion, do we know?"  
"Barry!"  
"What?" Oliver and the rest of Team Flarrow glared at him. Cisco's head was in his hand, shaking it slowly. "What?!"  
"Um, sorry... But exploding particle accelerator?! When did that happen?!," demanded the other Flash. Barry glanced around and saw the other members of the Justice League staring at him. He realised what the others had been hinting at... Oops.  
"Anyway," he said slowly, "How are we gonna get home?" Felicity did some geek stuff on her computer.  
"Well, I think the first things first, how did you get there in the first place?," asked Cisco as he peered over Felicity's shoulder at something she was doing. Barry glanced at Oliver who shrugged.  
"Don't look at me. One minute I was patrolling, and the next I couldn't see a thing. Then I saw Robin Hood here-" he said, jerking a thumb at Green Arrow, who gave an indignant "Hey!" at that "-and the boy scout... There may have been arrows fired and some really, really weird trick arrows fired as well, but then I was transported up here, heard that they'd found another Speedster, snuck off and found Barry."  
"Oliver?"  
"... Yes, Cisco?"  
"I am going to be taking the piss out of you for ages now because of that hat." Oliver glared at Cisco.  
"Hahahahahaha-" Felicity's laughter was cut off by Diggle throwing a hand over her mouth.  
"Um, Ollie, its great to hear you're Ok, but me, Laurel and Roy are gonna go on patrol now. See you in a bit hopefully!"  
"Sure Digg, I'll see you in a bit..." There was silence for a second. "So how'd you get here Barry?"  
"Um, kinda the same way, with exception of a storm and a new metahuman with mirror controlling powers or... Something."  
"I call him Mirror Master," said Cisco dramtically.  
" Hey! I've got a Mirror Master too!," exclaimed Wally. "But he named himself. Who else have you got?"  
"Uh, Rainbow Raider-"  
"Oh, so many great memories from THAT team up," interrupted Barry with a snort, nudging Oliver who grinned.  
"I still think we should ask them if they want to try."  
"Try what?," asked Green Arrow uncertainly.  
"Well," Felicity explained, "when we last met up with Flash and his team in Central City there may have been a fight between them... Any ever since they've been trying to find out who's..." She tailed off, realisation dawning on her face. "Oh no. No no no no-"  
"Hell yes, man! Go for it!," yelled Cisco with a fist pump. Caitlin just face palmed.  
"Um, what are you talking about?," Green Arrow asked. Oliver and Barry grinned.  
"Both Arrows vs both Flashes. Finally sorting out who could beat who," said Oliver.  
"Yeah, remember the fight club?," said Barry grinning. Oliver rolled his eyes.  
"Now that was a weird evening."  
"I felt sorry for the lady in the elevator."  
"I know." Superman looked at Batman, confusion evident on his face. Batman just shrugged.  
Wally grinned and sped over to Barry, resting a hand on his shoulder.  
"I get the feeling we could beat you both. Hands down." Barry grinned.  
"Now, that's exactly what I said. Except Ollie didn't believe me." Wally glanced over at Green Arrow, who'd walked over to Ollie. He held out a hand.  
"Beat them to shut them up?," he asked with a grin. Ollie grinned, shaking Green Arrow's hand.  
"That would be a miracle," he said calmly.  
"Oh my God, history in the making. Can we watch and can I film it?! Please?!," Cisco practically begged. There was a lot of face palming.

They arrived in a large room, with white grey walls and a large window on the back wall. The two visitors were impressed with the set up (although Barry still thought Star Labs was better... The tech was amazing. Or so Cisco kept saying, anyway), but were quickly ensnared into tactic talking. Or tictac talking as Cisco was joking over the monitor. They'd managed to, thanks to Felicity, Batman and J'onn, shift the view of their screen to Team Flarrow (Oliver was not impressed with Cisco and Roy, who'd both hi fived after Roy had quickly popped back in for a top up of arrows, had come up with the name. Diggle had just shaken his head, and the girls had done their best to ignore it. With the exception of a snigger. Or two) in another universe, which even Felicity admitted was difficult.  
The two Flashes went to one end, and the two Emerald Archers to the other. Superman flew to the centre of the room. He was going to be referee... If there was such thing in a vs such as this.  
"Alright, the rules are simple. You have two minutes discuss tactics, then we begin. Clear?" There was a thumbs up from Team Flash and a nod and salute from Team Arrow.

WITH TEAM FLASH...  
"Hit 'em hard, hit 'em fast, do witty banter and we'll win this hands down," said Wally, shrugging. Barry grinned.  
"Maybe, but I've done a bit of training with Oliver, MY Oliver I mean." Wally was impressed.  
"Wow! What happened?!"  
"He shot me in the back with two arrows because I didn't analyse my envir-"  
"Wait, he intentionally shot you on the back?!"  
"Yeah. Twice. I was not impressed."  
"Ouch."  
"Yeah. But it just goes to show that we need to take away their one weapon."  
"Their-?" Wally realised what he was getting at. A smile slowly spread on his face. "Bro, I like your thinking."

WITH TEAM ARROW  
"Their gonna come at us hard and fast. I know that tranq darts won't work on Barry..."  
"I'm almost afraid to ask how you know that. Do I want to?"  
"Metahuman, angry Flash, we had a fight, I tried to knock him out with enough tranq to put out an elephant..."  
"And?"  
"Nothing."  
"Ahh..." There was silence for a second. "So no sneaky knockouts then."  
"No, sorry. Well just have to go with strategy and wits." Green Arrow grinned, twirling an arrow expertly round his fingers.  
"Now that, I have plenty of! Any other plan?" Ollie thought for a moment.  
"We could try aiming for their legs or feet? They'd think we were going to go for their body, especially after I shot Barry in the back during a training session..."  
"You what?!"  
"I was pissed." Oliver looked incredulously at his counterpart.  
"I'm pretty sure I can tell that."  
"Huh. Anything else to add? Or are we just going to-" he shuddered. He couldn't BELIEVE he was suggesting this "-wing it?" Oliver grinned suddenly.  
"I have an idea..."

"Time's up!," Superman called out. Barry was seriously impressed with Superman. He had super speed (apparently not as fast as the Flash according to Wally, who'd raced him a couple of years ago before the Justice League was established), could fly, could emit and absorb different types of radiation, was invulnerable... Man at this rate he was going to start fan girling. Which wouldn't be good. But his symbol was pretty cool. Maybe he'd get a tattoo... Or was that too far? Too far, he decided, as Superman called the teams to the ready.  
"Alright then guys, let the best team win!" And with that he flew away to join the rest of the Justice League who were all watching eagerly in a booth above the main area. This was their own guilty pleasures; who would win in a fight between the fastest man alive and a hero with no powers?  
Barry grinned.  
"3," he called, getting into position, Wally following suit.  
"2," continued Oliver, setting up an arrow and pulling his hood over his head (he'd quickly got changed on the way). His mouth was in a sly grin.  
"1," shouted Green Arrow and Wally at the same time. There was a moments pause...

Then all hell broke loose.  
And Cisco was filming the entire thing while Felicity took bets.


End file.
